Latest Roleplay Summaries
Day something rather of RP (6/3/1653)! IRL Date: 5/19/2k16 - Rpers participating were Toy, Cat, and Zest. The Sunday started with Claire, Dee, and David, going on a hunt in the pouring rain (Like they had done the day before which we did not rp.) , and learning a more basic track up in the mountain ranges, next to the cliffs and main stream. Cat awoke from sleep and got herself some tea and made sure that the symbols she had painted on Lena's windows were still efficient. She asked Ado where Claire was and he explained that Dee and her were hunting up in the mountains. Ado and Cat chat and suddenly a howl is heard from the distance, Cat already seemed worried and paranoid but when she heard that howl, she freaked out and rushed to go find Claire and Dee. She got on her horse and rode for the mountain ranges that Ado described to her. Meanwhile, Claire, Dee and David decide it to be wise to give up and head home, the water from the stream had already flooded their usual trek so they were going on the higher up cliffs, overlooking the gorge. They hear a much closer howl and begin to hurry. Yet another howl occurs and David leads them all to a little nook under a large root, where they could hide. Cat was on her way, hurrying as fast as she could go. David eventually hears Cat's yells for the girls, and rushes out and takes Cat to the girls. Meanwhile the girls are terrified because there's some noise coming from just the other side of the tree they were hiding under. David reaches Cat and leads cat to the girls. They reunite but not for long. The things that were stalking them quickly arrived. Meanwhile yet again, Ado realises that the others might need some more help and decides to head after Cat. Cat explained that the things were called "Hell hounds" and that they were after her, so she quickly fumbled the girls and David into some bushes to keep them out of sight. She then engaged the hell hound with a shiny metallic sword. The hellhound emerges from the bushes... or rather... Doesn't emerge from the bushes, apparently they are invisible to mortal eyes, but she could see them. She began fighting the thing and managed to get a small gnash in, showing the girls that Cat wasn't screwed. Quickly David heard something else and rushed over to it, to check, it was Ado! but he was close to yet another hound. David leads him back to the other girls, and he is relieved they are okay. Cat then realises there is another one and begins slurring insults at the two hounds she was fighting. David being a bit too confident, decided to dive right into the fight and make sure Cat didn't get attacked by the second hound. She quickly attacked and killed one, whilst David jumped at the other, distracting it so that it couldn't attack Cat. Cat turned to fight the second and after a valiant fight, kills it, with the only casualty being her knee, due to the second hellhound's dead body scratching her knee and bruising it. The girls and Ado help Cat to her feet just for Cat to scold them all for being out during a storm by themselves, and Claire denies the blame and says Lena let's them, to which Dee murmured something about how Lena doesn't let them, but Claire goes anyway. Cat then explains that she will have to leave again to make sure everyone stays safe, to which Claire gets angry and mad at her mother and tells Cat that wherever Cat goes, then Claire will follow. So whether she leaves, Claire wants to leave with her. They reach Cat's horse and Dee rides Cat back to Lena's house whilst Ado, Claire and David walk. David quickly leaves the two when they get to the house. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ These are summaries of the latest role play session for if you were absent during it, or want to recap! Recap Chapter...6? Idek. Title; Spooky ghost stories and WE'RE BRINGING THE CREW BACK TOGETHER! Anyways, the rp begins once again at Lena's house. Lena's is snoring on the couch, Dee and Ado are drawing stuff, Claire is being Claire, etc. Then Skupper comes to the front door with a very very collapsed and tired Alix. Apparently Alix got home and left again to do something, but what? Anyways, After Alix is sent to bed, Skupper then gets Sam and Lena into a meeting at the kitchen regarding on rescuing Jeremy since he's no longer sending letters. Lena and Sam agreed to help, with Skupper deciding to bring the old crew back together again to help with this mission. During that meeting, Claire acts like a know-it-all emo on regarding sex due to a casual line uttered by Skupper (smh), with Dee and Ado being confused and exasperated by her. Then emo llama drama happens for Claire bc of Dee making a mean comment regarding Claire's father. Then Skupper comes to the rescue as he attempts to reassure Claire that he'll and Cat will be there for her (despite evidences to the contrary). Then Skupper gets Claire to apologize to Dee and after a bit of some heart to heart talk, they made up and be friends again. After that, the children wakes up Alixandra and they all decided to go to the treehouse fortress for Alix's stories Results are mixed, with more negative on Dee and Claire's side. Dead Toy-Today at 9:28 PM (Alix's stories involve the asylum except "Win" replacing Sin and "Caramel Bourne" instead of Jeremy Lourne. Also noting that she didn't say the story was true and instead just said that it was happened to a girl) (wooh helping go me)(edited) The One and only Zestu Senpai-Today at 9:29 PM During the stories, Alix tells her experiences in the asylum; Dee ain't impressed bc she already used that idea, and Claire ain't because its just a fictional story (little did they know, it's actually really true) ( XD ) Also to note, Alix tells that story in a form of a horror story (with unsatisfactory results ) Then Dee and Claire tell their own horror stories Claire's is noted for specifically bashing on Ado, though it's not shown until later Then Claire starts being more passive aggressively to Ado. Ado took notice of it and sours somewhat and starts to snark back Alix puts a stop to it and after that, they all went home (with Ado the only one getting wet ) <> Category:Latest Roleplay Summaries